


Sweather weather

by procoffeinating



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: Magnus chilling in a sweater. That's it.





	Sweather weather

.

 

Pink&purple version can be found [here](http://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/post/158791798158/magnus-lounging-in-a-super-soft-sweater-and-you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/)


End file.
